1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device (OLED) is a self-emitting type device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and electron injection electrode, wherein excitons, which are generated by holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode being united in the organic emission layer, emit light by falling from an excited state to a ground state. Such an OLED is applied to various fields, such as display apparatuses, and is used conjointly with transistors for driving the OLED.
An organic light-emitting transistor (OLET) is a device having functions of both the OLED and the transistor. In general, the OLET adopts a conductive channel structure of the transistor and is based on the light-emitting mechanism of the OLED, which is by the unification of holes and electrons. Accordingly, the OLET may be useful for both basic research of an organic electronic material and device and development of technical applications. The OLET is a highly integrated device which may control light-emitting, and thus, the OLET may be implemented for the development of an active matrix display and a variable organic laser device.